


honey and lilac

by strawbbun



Series: ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ateez ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fairies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbun/pseuds/strawbbun
Summary: What Yunho didn't expect was a crying fairy sitting by a bush, ripped wing wrapped around its thin body.





	honey and lilac

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite of one of my old fics. i thought it was cute, so i'm giving it to you guys uwu hope you enjoy 

Yunho went on walks in the forest trails almost every day if he could. So, he expected for there to be little rabbits hopping along the path, or the occasional butterfly that would tickle his nose and then flutter away. What Yunho didn't expect was a crying fairy sitting by a bush, ripped wing wrapped around its thin body. 

Now, Yunho always knew that fairies existed. His grandmother would tell him stories of how she fell in love with a fairy when she was young, around Yunho’s age. She said that the fairy was the most beautiful creature she's ever laid eyes on, but he was hunted down and killed. His friends didn't believe the story was true, always thinking that Yunho’'s grandmother was just great at coming up with stories she would tell them before dinner. 

But Yunho always believed. 

But believing didn't stop the initial shock from seeing a fragile boy, who looked about the same age as Yunho, with bird-like wings, one of them bleeding out. Yunho stood in shock as the boy sniffled, his wing now laying lip against the grass. He had blonde hair and Yunho couldn't quite see his eyes, but the fairy looked very pale and malnourished as if he could snap in half any second. 

So, Yunho’s natural instinct was to check if the fairy was alright.

Yunho took slow steps towards the fairy, his hands tightly clutching the straps of his backpack in between his hands.

The fairy must have heard Yunho’s footsteps as his head snapped up, panic flashing through his eyes. The blonde haired creature tried to press himself further into the bush, moving as far away from Yunho as he could, despite his bleeding wing. 

"Hello, I'm Yunho . Trust me, I'm harmless," were the first words that came to Yunho’'s mind, his heart aching while observing the fairy. He had cuts on his face, bruises on his exposed arms. He was barefoot, the only clothing covering him was a giant white shirt that went to his knees. Yunho could see the fairy visibly trembling. 

"Please go away," the boy's quiet voice echoed out in broken Korean. He must not be from around here. 

"I-I just want to make sure your okay. Your wing is bleeding," Yunho had pointed out the obviously making the fairy huff. The fairy's pure white wing was stained red as blood continued to seep out of it.

"I'm fine. You can leave now," the blonde haired boy sighed, but the shaking in his voice stated otherwise. 

"Can I at least help you home?" Yunho questioned, kneeling down towards the boy. Yunho was in awe at the color of the boy's eyes. They were light blue, almost crystal white, silver sparkles floating around in his irises. Yunho didn't get to analyze further as the fairy looked away, directing his eyes towards his injured wing.

"I, uh... I don't have a home anymore," the fairy whispered, Yunho barely catching what he had said. Yunho thought for a moment. If he didn't have a home, then did he live out here in the cold forest? It was almost winter and the fairy’s small amount of clothing wouldn't help him survive.

"Can I take you to my place? I'm a medical student and I can probably help with your wing even though I've never worked on... fairies..." Yunho trailed off. The boy sighed, closing his eyes for a second and Yunho couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. The boy muttered something, but his soft voice was too quiet for Yunho to make out. 

"What was that?"

"Okay. Okay, I'll go with you," the boy answered, looking back up at Yunho with his crystal eyes. Yunho smiled and stood up before stopping. 

"Can you walk?" Yunho asked cautiously, looking down at the boy's fragile legs. The boy shook his head slowly. 

This was going to be a long journey.

**. . .**

So, here Yunho was, giving a blonde haired fairy a piggyback ride up his apartment stairs due to the elevator being out of order. Yunho fumbled with his keys in one hand, the other still holding the fairy up, the man being unsurprisingly light. Yunho dropped his keys on the floor as soon as he walked in, carrying the boy to his room and placing him on his bed. 

"Okay. Um, wait here," Yunho rushed out, exiting to the bathroom. 

"How the hell do I fix a fairy wing?" Yunho muttered to himself as he pulled out random things, hoping they would be enough. He walked back to his bedroom to see the fairy sitting there, hands folded in his lap as he quietly hummed a tune to himself and Yunho couldn't help but think about how beautiful the man looked at the moment. The boy looked up at Yunho entering the room, his light blue eyes sparkling a bit. Yunho gave him a shy smile before setting the stuff down by the foot of the bed, kneeling in front of the fairy.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Yunho spoke and the fairy nodded in response. Yunho got to work, cleaning on the boy's wing with rubbing alcohol, receiving a few hisses of pain. When Yunho stopped his actions, the boy just pushed him to continue. Yunho wrapped his wing up before moving onto the cuts on his face. 

"This is gonna sting a bit," Yunho truthfully said. He dabbed ed some cream onto the boy's porcelain face making the fairy flinch, tears welling up in his eyes. "It's okay. It'll be over soon," Yunho rubbed his thumb on the side of the boy's face making the blonde haired fairy calm down. Yunho continued before pushing everything aside. 

"All done," Yunho told the man making him smile. "Are you hungry?" Yunho questioned making the boy man eagerly.  
-

"You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch," Yunho offered after he had gotten the boy changed into an oversized hoodie and sweats that almost fell off his hips, Yunho making sure to cut holes in the hoodie so that his wings could fit. 

"No, you stay,” the boy declined with as much Korean as he could manage. 

"No, I insist," The fairy seemed to be out of energy as he finally gave in, slipping into Yunho's bed without arguing. Yunho smiled at how cuddly he looked, the giant duvet engulfing him.  
"Goodnight," Yunho whispered. 

"Goodnight," the fairy replied softly before Yunho shut off the light and left the room. 

**. . .**

Yunho was awoken by light poking on his shoulder, the medical student slowly coming to consciousness. The room was still dark, but the outline of the fairy's wings were still noticeable. 

"Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Yunho asked, brain still foggy from sleep. The fairy shook his head. 

"Can't sleep," he mumbled. 

"Do you need-?

"Cuddle?" 

"What?" 

"Can we- Nevermind. It's okay," the boy turned around to walk away, but Yunho stood up, grabbing his wrist lightly. 

"You want to cuddle?" Yunho clarified. The fairy nodded making Yunho smile a bit. 

"Okay." Yunho led the boy back to his room, getting underneath the covers. The fairy still stood, watching Yunho with hesitation. 

"C'mon. I don't bite." The boy giggled a bit, the sound being music to Yunho’s ears before slipping in front of Yunho, nuzzling his face into his chest. Yunho wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, his head rested on top the blonde pile of hair. The boy smells like honey and lilac and Yunho found it intoxicating. The sat in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other's company before Yunho remembered something. 

"You never told me your name," Yunho thought out loud. The boy was quiet, Yunho beginning to think that he fell asleep already. Yunho sighed in defeat, closing his eyes again, deciding to just go to sleep. He'd ask in the morning. But right before Yunho slipped into his dream, he heard the faint sound of the boy's voice. 

"Seonghwa," 

**. . . ******

********

********

Yunho woke up, the light shining through the window burning his eyes are they slowly fluttered open. Yunho looked over, hoping to see the fairy, Seonghwa still laying there, his blonde hair astray, lips slightly parted as he chest rose up and down.

But Yunho received nothing other than the folded clothes that Yunho had lent him and a note. Yunho rubbed his eyes, grabbing the note, settling back against the headboard to read it.

_Dear Yunho,_

_Thank you for taking me in and helping me. I'm sorry that I lied to you. I could have easily healed my own wing without your help, but your smile was so warm and inviting that it would have been rude if I declined. I'm sorry I couldn't communicate very well with you. I am not from Korea, but I am still learning. I am from another realm, but my village had been burned down by hunters, so I fled to Earth to escape. The clothes are clean and I'm sorry that you have to ruin one of your sweatshirts for my wings. You are very kind and I cannot thank you enough._

_It was better if I left before dawn. After you read this note, your memory will be erased. You'll be safer that way._

_I hope you stay safe. You may not find it, but I left a crystal in your room to keep you protected and happy at all times._

_Again, thank you Yunho._

_Sincerely, Seonghwa, the blonde fairy you found in the woods._

_P.S. your eyes are very beautiful_

The note disintegrated into thin air and Yunho blinked a few times, his eyes traveling towards the folded clothes at the foot of his bed.

“Why are there holes in the back of my sweatshirt?"

**Author's Note:**

> there's probably lots of mistakes because i posted this impulsively, but i hoped you liked it! comments and kudos are appreciated! 


End file.
